


My Heart is Set on You

by DoreyG



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bearded Dwarf Women, Because some of the dwarves had to be female I mean come on, Community: comment_fic, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is after Bilbo rescues her from Azog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Set on You

Their first time is after Bilbo rescues her from Azog, after her body is battered and her soul is stepped on a bit and her life is only saved by the timely intervention of eagles and bravery and sudden unconciousness.

She feels stupid.

She feels... Grateful.

She feels something that she's been repressing for weeks, if not months, surging up within her. And so decides to take action, gently grabbing Bilbo's wrist as they're finishing with dinner that night and guiding him slowly back into the shadows of the forest.

He yelps a little when she kisses him for the first time, but grabs her arms and draws her insistently in when she attempts to pull back. They kiss for what seems an age like that - deep, thorough, open-mouthed kissing that makes her feel more alive than anything these past hundred years.

...If not longer. She doesn't think that she's ever been kissed like this - deeply, carefully, like she's the most precious thing in the whole wide universe and deserves only finery.

It is inevitable, with this kind of worship, that it'll grow further. Bilbo pulls experimentally, she pushes in the only way she knows how and they fall - back into a gathering of flowers, soft and fragrant around them as her chosen makes a noise of delighted surprise and she purrs low in her throat. They keep kissing, deeper and deeper. Bilbo starts scrabbling for her lacings, she keeps purring in encouragement.

...He yelps again, when he finally uncovers her breasts.

She draws back, favours him with a look that falls somewhere between confused and annoyed. He's staring at them like he's never seen anything of the like before. Which, knowing hobbits, is entirely likely _but_ \- "Master Baggins?"

"You," he squawks, and then gets ahold of himself narrowly - shifts a little beneath her and meets her eyes again with a slightly unexpected expression of surprised wonder, "are a woman."

"Yes," it is, of course, in that period that she _remembers_ that other races have such silly ideas about gender presentation and differences and all that twaddle that she's always found both incredibly boring and largely pointless "...Is that a problem?"

Bilbo looks into her eyes.

Bilbo glances down at her breasts again.

Bilbo looks back up to her eyes.

"Not at all," he sniffs, with a casual shrug that she quite appreciates, and surges back up for a kiss so deep that her lips will still be buzzing when they sneak quietly out of the forest hours later.


End file.
